<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Desert Dessert by DoodleBat13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302538">Desert Dessert</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodleBat13/pseuds/DoodleBat13'>DoodleBat13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual, F/M, Male-Female Friendship, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Sex Toys, Trans Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,651</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodleBat13/pseuds/DoodleBat13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A travelling merchant is stuck at a trading post in the middle of a sandstorm, leaving her to her own devices. One of the crew members of the post has caught her eye to make the wait a bit more tolerable.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original human characters - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Desert Dessert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Sorry Petra, but there's no getting out there," the gate keeper stated without any real apology in his voice.</p><p>The entrance to the underground trading post was sealed shut, though the berating sands and wind were still quite audible through the thick metal door. It was not uncommon for desert storms to manifest randomly, but as bad timing would have it Petra was already running behind on her shipment to the next oasis city. She had three carts worth of exotic spices she had been totting across the desert, with minimal damages to the air-tight jars thus far. Despite her excellent care and calculations, the trip has already been set back once due to the hydraulics in one of the carts malfunctioning at the last trading post. Now with a rogue desert storm there was no way she would be able to make it to the neighboring city by tomorrow's nightfall.</p><p>Petra ran her hand over her shaved half of her head, shaking it slowly in frustration. "Don't suppose you have word on how far out this storm goes?"</p><p>The gate keeper shook his head with a sigh, "Negative, ma’am. It's a big'n, that's all I know. And until we can see past our noses," he waved to the sealed doors in emphasis, "that bad boy's gonna be shut tight."</p><p>Petra knew it was for their safety. She knew there was no way she could leave without getting lost to the dunes or have most of her spice jars destroyed in the process. She knew it would be an endangerment to her and everyone at the trading post to open those doors. It didn't stop her from wishing things could be different. She gave a curt thanks to the gate keeper, and walked to the storage registry station to settle herself and her wares for their indefinite stay.</p><p>Storage registry was for the travelers who spend the night or day resting along their travels and had to make arrangements with placing their wares in a safe area without fear of theft. Petra had never slept at this trading post before, though she knew the drill from all of her other stops along the way. As she began filling out the proper documentation, she took a look around to the company she’d be sharing for the time being. Afterall, there was no reason not to smell the flowers while on a stroll, she thought with a wry smile.</p><p>The selection of people were older peddlers and merchants that she had made acquaintance with before -  though none of the carnal sense. There was what appeared to be a travelling band that set up in their own stall for a show for all of their trapped patrons. The lead singer was an attractive woman with a perfectly spherical afro and an excellent body, though Petra wasn’t so petulant as to interrupt a set so she could flirt with a woman. She hoped she might catch her eye later that evening, but from the looks of it her stall was on the other end of the below ground trading post. Not only did that leave her far from her interesting singer, she was likely going to be the last caravan able to leave when the time finally came for the trade post to reopen. She thanked the registry coordinator and began the trek with her automated carts to the end of the enclosed metal space. This was chalking up to be a frustratingly tedious day.</p><p>As she walked slowly ahead of her trio of carts, she caught the eye of a handsome man along the way. His shoulders were broad beneath a tight white shirt, his head shorn down low with several studs in both of his ear lobes. He was a bit darker than Petra, and considering the area he worked in that was not surprising. His eyes were a deep brown, nearly black from the distance between them. But they were absolutely lovely to see as she quickly admired him. He visibly gave Petra a double take, eyes locked onto hers as she walked by. She gave a coy smile and turned her head slowly to the front again, knowing his were still on her head and likely running down her length. It was a strange and powerful feeling knowing you’ve caught someone’s eye, especially when you wouldn’t mind catching the rest of them along with it. She fought the urge to smile wide at her newly discovered handsome man, not wanting to get too excited on the idea of someone before she actually knew if he was available for more than just longing looks. It had been a while since she had a hook-up with a stranger, and the thrill of something new and sexy was hard to fight a smile from.</p><p>She didn’t mean to look back – she liked having the last look in an interaction to assert a sort of dominance – but when she did Petra noticed he was fighting the same urge not to stare at her. His eyes darting between her and and the floor near his feet. When she caught his eye again he smiled back in a cute, shy way that made Petra all the more interested in him. She made it to her stall in a few more minutes, and as she parked her carts and readied her cot she couldn’t help but give a giddy laugh. She wanted to take a bite out of him that instant!</p><p>She didn’t get to see him again until later that evening when the boredom of her stall was too much to bear. After locking up the stall, Petra walked around, hoping she’d run into either him or the lovely musician woman from before. Either one would be an excellent way to make the current entrapment better. She saw the handsome man first; he was eating at one of the culinary stations the trading post had. His back was turned to Petra as she walked up towards him, though she could recognize those broad shoulders and his multitude of golden studs from anywhere. She glanced around to make sure someone else wasn’t about to join him before walking to the right of him and stopping on the other end of the short round table. “Hey there, stranger," Petra began with a commanding voice.</p><p>He looked up in mid bite, and when realizing who was talking to him immediately regretted the size of bite he had taken. Petra couldn’t help but purse her lips trying not to laugh at his fluster. He looked to you and to the seat next to him, gesturing with his hand that you’re welcome to it.</p><p>“Thank you,” you said sitting across from him, “you sure are a man of few words.”</p><p>He smiled with a chuckle, even with bulbous cheeks filled with food he was still gorgeous when he smiled. After a few seconds – likely more pain staking for him than her – he finished his bite and replied, “Well, it’s hard to come up with something eloquent when a pretty woman is staring me down.” His voice was warm, though a bit gruff from the harsh environment he worked in.</p><p>“If it bothers you, I can always look away,” Petra replied with the same coy smile she started their silent conversation with.</p><p>His smile widened, “Not at all, it would make it hard to look at you in kind.” He reached a calloused hand out to shake, “I go by Ulysses.”</p><p>Petra took his hand in hers with a tight squeeze, “Petra. It’s nice to make your acquaintance. Though, it will be brief,” she warned. She enjoyed her quick encounters, but respected not everyone else might. She figured the sooner someone knew her intentions were sexual and fleeting, the better. “I’m a trader passing through, sand-stormed in, I’m sure you’ve seen it all the time.”</p><p>He laughed softly, “Sure do. But brief doesn’t have to mean boring,” he implied with a wink.</p><p>Petra was alight with excitement, finally having the subtle confirmation she needed to know he was available. As they continued chatting, she didn’t want to seem too eager as to turn him off, but at the same time didn’t want her desire mistaken for niceties. Long after he had finished his meal, and shortly after Petra had gotten herself something to eat, Ulysses stood up and took a step to the left of Petra. “I have an apartment here, if you’d like somewhere more private to stay for the evening than your stall.”</p><p>You stood up in kind and disposed of your scraps in the incinerator, “That sounds delightful, Ulysses.” As she walked along side Ulysses in casual conversation, she could already tell her vulva was getting just as excited as she was. Every step and sway rubbed her slick legs together, only causing more arousal as they neared Ulysses apartment. Past the culinary circuit and down through private quarter halls, the two newly introduced pair quickly clamored into Ulysses little apartment.</p><p>Petra made the first move as Ulysses locked the door behind him, pulling him by his thick neck into a quick kiss on the lips. She liked giving a little peck on the lips first, almost like an invitation; something simple that can be retracted from easily without pushing any boundaries. He gratefully accepted the invitation by cupping her cheeks and kissing back harder. She kissed him over and over again, slowly walking backwards on his cue for any furniture she wasn’t aware of. As she passed through an archway and bumped into the beginning of a bed, she pushed her tongue past his lips to get a deeper taste of Ulysses. His mouth was hot and wet, with a sweet taste to his tongue as it passed into her mouth. Petra’s hands ran down from his muscular neck to his equally strong torso and arms. With her arms out around his, he was able to reach up her shirt to cup her breasts. All he had to do was squeeze them and rub her nipples before a gasp broke Petra from his mouth. She were sure she wouldn’t last long tonight, but generally her partners didn’t seem to mind that. Afterall, she was naturally a trader of goods.</p><p>It was never fun breaking up the beat of sex to talk about contraceptives, but Petra didn’t have any with her on this trip. Petra held his head to imply he needed to pause, and asked in a breathless voice, “Do you have a condom?” This question was met with a furrowed brow on his part, worrying her that meant he didn’t have anything. “That doesn’t mean we can’t still have fun,” she added, “I just gotta know how far we can take this before we get too ahead of ourselves.” Petra knew her way around manual and oral sex, so she wasn’t worried about changing course if need be, but something on his face told her that there was a more complex answer to her inquiry than a yes or no.</p><p>He finally sighed and said, “You don’t have to worry about getting pregnant with me,” he replied. He took Petra’s hand in his and began running up his taught stomach and chest muscles, stopping beneath his pecks. Her hand rested on a surgical scar beneath his nipple, “I don’t keep condoms around because it’s not something I’m equipped to use myself.”</p><p>Petra nodded her head, thinking how best to respond to him. She didn’t care what equipment Ulysses had, but her comfort level wasn’t the only one to take into account in this situation. “That’s great, then! But I still gotta know how much of you I get to enjoy,” she remarked with a kiss on his neck. “I don’t want to do anything you’re uncomfortable with.”</p><p>His face immediately relaxed with relief, returning the kiss to her neck and down her breast. “I just want to touch you, Petra.” She slipped her shirt off so he could meet his mouth with her nipples, causing another gasp to escape her. One of Ulysses’ hands massaged her other breast as he licked and teased her, while the other slowly massaged its way down Petra’s side and to her thighs. His mouth and hands were torturously teasing Petra, causing gasps and low moans to emit from her in arousal. Ulysses finally pulled back from her nipple with an audible pop, causing a surprised gasp to escape Petra, “But more importantly, I wanna taste you.”</p><p>He slowly moved his head down kissing her stomach, looking up to Petra for any inclination to not continue. She encouraged his exploring by unbuttoning her pants and shimmying out of them, leaving only her briefs for Ulysses to contend with. He didn’t seem to mind as he kissed further, slower now onto her inner thighs and atop her mons pubis. Petra’s breathing was hitched and uneven, her hands running over Ulysses fuzzy hair and taught back muscles. She fought the urge to push her hips into his mouth, though he made it hard to resist by the way he licked her clit through her underwear. His large hands massaged the back of her thighs and buttocks as he teased Petra with his teeth and tongue, coaxing a moan from Petra once again. His teasing was almost enough to make her cum, her voice hiking as she moaned and cried against his mouth. Her hips rolled up to his mouth, urging him to finish what he started.</p><p>Before she could climax Ulysses pulled back and smiled at Petra with a wink. She groaned in agitation, though she knew how this game went. Teasing was the best and worst part of the game, though he didn’t plan on prolonging her pleasure for long as he peeled her damp briefs out from under her butt and up her legs. He kissed her legs from her knees to where her thighs meet her labia, agonizingly slow. Petra groaned once more, this time in longing for Ulysses mouth to return to her vulva.</p><p>He kissed her labia, then kissed the entrance to her wet sex before plunging his tongue as deeply into her as he could. A cry escaped Petra suddenly as Ulysses began fucking her with his tongue, moaning in time with his tongue pressing in and out of her ploddingly. As he moved in and out of her his hands continued teasing Petra's legs and buttocks, all the more pleasure pushing Petra to the edge. As her legs began to shake, Ulysses finally lifted his head to rub Petra’s hard clit with his nimble tongue. Her body soon gave way to climax, Petra crying in rapture as waves of ecstasy filled her and rushed through her body. Sultry fluid dampened the sheets beneath Petra and Ulysses’ mouth, but neither of them seemed to mind as Petra rode out her orgasm on Ulysses’ face. It took several moments of moaning and working her clit - several moments of Ulysses' tongue bating between Petra's clit and soaked pussy - before she finished. She signaled Ulysses with a satisfactory sigh, as he pulled his head back and looked up to Petra with enamor. He rested his head between her thighs as she caught her breath, licking the remnants of her cum from her thighs and vulva.</p><p>After a few minutes of collecting herself, Petra finally retorted with the same sarcasm she started with, “You… are quite adept with that tongue of yours.” She pulled at his hand, inviting him to return to her mouth for further kissing. She kissed him softly on the mouth, her sweet cum making his lips slicker than before. “Don’t suppose you’ll let me repay the favor,” she implied with another smattering of kisses on his neck and cheeks.</p><p>Ulysses shook his head, subtly wiping her orgasm from his chin, “I want nothing more than to be inside you,” he said with more longing than lust. Like he couldn’t do it, regardless of how much he wanted to.</p><p>Petra didn't agree. “Do you have any… equipment per chance?” Petra inquired, intent on reciprocating the fantastic orgasm he’d just given her.</p><p>Ulysses raised his eyebrows with a new devious smile, “Yeah… you want me to use that?”</p><p>“Well if you don’t, I will,” Petra replied with a wink and kiss. “And while you’re doing that… maybe I can rub you the right way?” She asked, still maintaining a coy tone while checking in.</p><p>Ulysses pursed his lips, though he still smiled as he nodded his head. With one more quick kiss, he hopped up from the bed and disappeared into his closet for his equipment. With the lull in activity, Petra took the opportunity to look around the room at Ulysses’ personal effects. There were posters from surrounding cities through the desert, along with photographs of him and his friends pinned up to a corkboard. In the front room – that Petra paid absolutely no mind to due to the intense make-outs – she could see a dining area and several paintings hung up. She wondered if those were acquired here at the trading post or if they were gifts from friends, but decided it better to ask pleasantries after she finished him off. With that thought, her focus was back on Ulysses and taking care of him the way he did her.</p><p>As he strode out from his closet he held a thick, six inch dildo between his hands. He looked up to Petra to gauge her reaction to whether or not it was something she could enjoy. By the blush and lip biting, he gathered this would do just fine. He didn’t exactly have a wide variety, just a couple of packers and this guy for when he felt adventurous.</p><p>“When’s the last time he’s had a bath,” Petra teased.</p><p>“I can go give him a rinse if you’d like,” Ulysses replied, since he couldn’t offer a condom for his buddy.</p><p>Petra laughed as Ulysses went to the bathroom to clean his extension, and as he returned she scoot back on the bed so he could join her. She looped one leg around his and began kissing him once more. They were slower now, ready to take their time getting to the good part. “You should show a bit more skin for me,” Petra teased. “Afterall, I’m all the way naked over here, the least you could do is give me some eye candy.” She wanted him to be comfortable most of all, but getting to see his hot body was definitely something she wanted to enjoy before the nights end.</p><p>Ulysses blushed a bit, but complied with an eager smile. With his shirt stripped the size of his shoulders and biceps were more pronounced, though he curled them inward as he crept towards Petra so as not to overshadow her. She ran her hands across his body, from his thick neck to his strong arms and further down towards his hips. Feeling cheeky, Petra licked Ulysses’ nipple as she ran her hand in front of his erection. He gave a groan as she teased him, fingers closing around his member through his boxers, as her other hand scratched up his back to press his chest into her. She liked being able to be so close to him, to finally get to feel him against her body. His cock was short, but still hard with arousal. She wanted to return the oral favor, but didn't want to push Ulysses too far. </p><p>“Do you want me to?” Ulysses asked eagerly, holding the dildo at the ready for Petra. She spread her legs open wider in response, working on getting his pants off so as to get a better handle on his member. As she fiddled with his pants, he began rubbing her clit with the tip of his extension. She gasped in response as he slowly switched between rubbing and dipping his tip into her. Petra got his pants down far enough to free his penis out from his boxers, pumping him slowly as her other hand clawed at Ulysses’ back as she moaned in sync with the thrust of Ulysses’ extension. He began thrusting deeper into her, sure not to be too erratic for it to be painful but fast enough there was an audible slick noise as he entered and exited her. Petra bit and sucked Ulysses’ neck as he ravished her, her hand now sliding up and down his short cock with fervor. He ceased pulling out completely from her, instead making short and quick thrusts deep inside her. It took an embarrassingly short time to make Petra climax once more, her voice a symphony of moans and cries as she came against his fat silicone cock. With her screaming into his chest, Petra could feel Ulysses' cock ejaculating in her hand, his orgasm rode out in a few slow pumps into her hand. Despite the ecstasy, Petra still laughed low amidst her gasps of pleasure in triumph of giving Ulysses his comeuppance. </p><p>He held her for several moments, body in shock and ecstasy through orgasming so delightfully. She held him back, hand moving from his spent member to his chest making slow circles in absent delight in his form. She kissed him on his chest and nipples, finally eliciting a jump from over stimulation. He slowly slipped his dildo out of her, eliciting her own shiver and gasp. </p><p>"Hey, watch it," he said in a teasing tone. "You've already done enough damage for one evening." Despite his faux fury, he kissed her softly on her lips, savoring her taste once more. </p><p>"You sounded pretty excited about the damages earlier," she laughed against his mouth, returning for more kisses. As they embraced in the afterglow of such excellent orgasms, Petra thought how lucky she was to have been stuck here at this trading post with this delightful man.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>